


Lucky Number Two

by DaisyDooooo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Family Planning, Implied Sexual Content, I’m bad at tagging, Kid Fic, Mainly Dousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Team as Family, a lot of fluff, there’s kind of a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: The journey Daisy and Daniel Sousa take to expand their family.Coming back soon! I promise! :)
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 30
Kudos: 81





	1. Saturday at the Sousa’s

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real try at a multi chapter fic. It’s Dousy of course because that’s what I do best. I’m just trying to keep the Dousy tag alive forever. Anyway, I’m really bad at spelling so I’m sorry if there are any mistakes. I would also really, really love your feed back so please let me know what you think. And don’t let the beginning deceive you, there is no smut.I hope you enjoy.

Daniel woke up to the sun streaming into the window through a tiny crack in the blinds. He rolled over to see Daisy still sleeping next to him with her back to him. He wrapped both arms around his sleeping wife, careful to keep his lower body away from her to keep the arising situation unknown to her. 

Daisy stirred awake, “Good morning. What time is it?” 

“7:00,” he answered groggily. 

“So, we have about 20 minutes before James is awake?” she questioned with her own voice groggy from a long night’s sleep. 

“Yes. We do.” 

“And,” she moved back and rolled her hips against his morning wood, “you seem very ready.” 

“I am,” he responded while trying not to groan. 

“Good,” she flipped over so that she was on top of him, “I have a good feeling about today.” 

“Oh, do you now?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yes, I do,” she answered with conviction, “Maybe we will get lucky this month.” 

“I hope so,” he added as he pulled her down for a kiss. 

About 12 minutes later, the couple dropped back onto their pillows and sat in comfortable silence for a brief second. “Ok,” Daisy breathed out, “We have to get dressed.” 

“Just give me a second,” Daniel whined as he ran a hand down his face. 

“Come on, Daniel,” she commanded tossing a pair of boxer briefs at his face. He caught them with ease and watched Daisy nakedly move around the room. “James is going to be up any minute.” 

She started to move out of the room and into their bathroom. “Where are you going?” he called.

She turned around to face him. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Can I come with you?” he wondered.

Daisy crossed the room and stood in front of him. “No, horn dog, you can’t,” she said as she tried to tame his curls that were messy from their prior activities, “You should go get your son up and make us some breakfast.” 

He nodded and looked up at her with soft eyes. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, “I love you.” 

He took her hand in his. “I love you,” he placed a kiss on her ring finger, where her wedding ring was during the day, “And you’re right, I have a good feeling about today.” 

“Me too,” she said with a smile. She leaned down to catch his lips for a kiss. 

Daniel stood up without breaking the kiss. He went to deepen the kiss when he heard a loud “Daddy!” come from James’s room. 

“That’s your cue,” Daisy whispered against his lips.

Daniel sighed, “I’ll have pancakes ready.”

“That’s why I married you,” she joked as she entered the bathroom. He chuckled at her and then went to go get his son. 

“Whoa there, buddy!” Daisy gently scolded her son as she walked by the tall stool the he was sitting on, “I think that’s enough syrup!” 

James payed no attention to the warning and continued dumping syrup on his small stack of pancakes. “It makes it taste better, Momma,” he responded as if it was completely obvious.

“I think that’s plenty good,” she grabbed the bottle out of his sticky hands and put it out of his reach. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead and ruffled the messy curls on the top of his head, “Good morning, sweet boy.” 

He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, “Morning, Momma.” James was, true to the nickname Daisy gave him, a sweet kid but he was often grumpy in the morning (“he gets it from his mom,” Daniel usually joked). Although, on Saturday mornings, where pancakes were a constant in the Sousa house, he couldn’t be happier. 

“How did you sleep?” Daisy asked as she sweetly brushed the curly mop out of his face. 

“Good,” he answered as he went to chomp down on a bite of pancake. 

“Any dreams?” She questioned as she crossed to the other side of the bar that he ate breakfast at every morning. He shook his head with a mouth full. 

“Coffee, my dear?” Daniel offered from behind her. 

“Mmm, yes please,” she hummed when Daniel pushed a mug into her hands and came to stand next to her. 

“Are you excited to see your aunts and uncles and cousins today?” Daniel asked. James nodded excitedly. It had been quite a while since the whole team had been together. Everyone had growing families and busy schedules. But FitzSimmions were coming into DC to visit, so everyone was gathering at Daisy and Daniel’s for a reunion. 

Daniel turned to Daisy and asked, “What time will everyone get here?”

Daisy took the last sip from her mug. “May has a class this morning, so she will be here at noon. Mack and YoYo will be here with the twins at eleven. We’ll see Flint and Kora around the same time.”

“Auntie Kora?!” James lit up.

“Yes, Auntie Kora is coming over,” Daisy answered warmly.

“Yay!!” he hollered before shoving more pancake in his mouth.

“What about FitzSimmons and Coulson?” Daniel asked.

She turned to the sink and washed her mug out. She popped a piece of bacon into her mouth and continued, “Quinjet gets in at 1:00 and Coulson is driving them here.”

“In Lola?” James piped up. 

Daniel chuckled and shook his head fondly, “I don’t think Lola has enough room for car seats, bud.” James’s face fell a little before he lost interest and dropped out of his stool on to his feet. Leaving his pancake-free plate behind, he ran back into his bedroom. 

“He’s excited,” Daniel said simply, “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m excited to see everyone,” she nodded. “I just wish we had some news for them,” she mumbled as she washed James’s plate. 

Wordlessly, Daniel pulled her close to his chest. Daisy could feel tears building in her eyes. They had been trying for another baby for four months with no results. She was getting impatient. “Daisy, we aren’t going to stop trying. We will get a baby eventually,” he comforted.

“I’m just tired of getting our hopes up just to be disappointed,” a couple of tears fell from her eyes onto her cheeks, “I’m tired of disappointing you.” 

“Oh Dais,” he pulled her in again, “Daisy, I promise you could never, ever disappoint me, ok? I’m in this with you.”

She pulled her head away from his chest. “You’re perfect.”

“You make it easy,” he shrugged. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” he leaned in and kissed her again.

“Momma, I need help with pants!” James called. 

Daisy broke the kiss with a smile, “I guess I should go help our son put pants on.” 

Daniel grinned at her. “Momma!” they heard again. 

“Coming, baby.”


	2. The Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole team/family is brought together again at for dinner (and a little early celebration of James’s birthday) at Daisy and Daniel’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!

“Hey!” Daisy and Daniel chorused as they opened their front door for Mack and Elena. Either of them had a four-month old baby strapped to their chest in a baby carrier.

“Hi guys,” Mack grinned, “where’s that kid of yours?” 

“Good to see you, too,” Daisy jokingly huffed, “give me that baby and I’ll tell you.” 

“Alright, alright. I guess that’s fair,” Mack grumbled as he put down the Pack ‘n Play he had in one hand and began to unbuckle the infant from his chest. 

“Who do you have there?” Daisy wondered.

“He has Faith. Fillip is a Momma’s boy,” Elena answered for him while she dropped the diaper bag out of the way.

“Ooo! Gimme, gimme!” Daisy reached out and wiggled her fingers in Mack’s direction. Once the four-month old girl was in her arms, she took in a deep breath and put a few kisses on the wisps of hair that she had. “James is in the dining room trying to set the table by himself,” she informed Mack who shook his head fondly and walked in the direction of his nephew. 

Daisy turned her attention to Elena and Daniel and the pleasant conversation they were having about the sleeping boy on her chest. Daisy peered at the other child and smiled, “I gotta say, YoYo, these are some pretty perfect kids.” 

YoYo looked at her with wide eyes, “They really are, right? It’s not just me?” 

Daniel moved to stand behind his wife. He looked down at the cooing baby that was very interested in the pieces of hair framing Daisy’s face. “No, they are absolutely darling,” he said in a high pitched voice as he tickled her belly. Faith immediately grabbed his finger with her whole hand and didn’t let go. The sight made Daisy’s heart melt. 

“Well, thank you,” Elena responded with a hand on her son’s back. 

“You coming back to work anytime soon?” Daisy asked with a grin. 

“I don’t know. I think I’m going to wait till they are six months old. Ya know, when they start nursing less?” she answered.

“Yeah, that’s what I did.” Daisy looked up at her husband, who had the same dopey smile on his face as she did. They were both beyond happy for their friends but they couldn’t help but be a little jealous. 

“You have to admit that Shield has a pretty great maternity plan,” YoYo added. 

“Yeah, they do,” Daisy said keeping her eyes glued on the baby girl that had a tight grip on Daniel’s finger. She was brought back to the memory of their first few months with James. His sweet and wild personality shined the second they brought him home. The three months that Daniel took off with her was some of the best time in her life. It was a blur of tears (from all parties involved), diapers, sleepless nights, and more love than she had ever felt in her life. 

“Momma! Momma! Momma!” James shouted as he darted in the room. 

“Whoa, James,” Daniel chastised, bending down to his son’s level to stop him from running around, “We are right here. No need to shout, bud.”

James looked around the room and looked up at Elena. He went over to her and hug her knee gently, because Mack had told him that she was holding his little cousin. “Hi, Auntie YoYo!” 

“Hey, pequeño,” Elena ruffled his hair and looked up a Daisy, “Look at those curls.” She motioned for Mack to come over to her and take the baby off of her. Once Mack was holding Fillip, she knelt down next to James. “I’ve been so busy with your cousins, I haven’t been able to see you in so long,” she pulled him into a hug, “You’ve gotten so big!” 

“I’m gonna be five soon, Auntie YoYo,” he informed her proudly. 

She chuckled, “I know, pequeño!” She smiled up at his parents who were still fawning over her daughter. “Ya know, Uncle Mack and I brought you an early birthday present? You can open it later tonight!”

James looked up at his parents. “I get to open a birthday present before my birthday?” he asked a little worried. 

“It’s only two weeks away, sweet boy,” Daisy promised.

“And I don’t know when we will be able to see you again and we don’t want to miss your birthday,” Mack added, “five is a big deal!”

“You can wait if you want,” YoYo suggested. 

“Uh-uh, I wanna open it,” he responded causing the adults to laugh.

“Ok then, you will probably get a few more from FitzSimmons,” Daisy nodded.

James turned his attention back to YoYo. “Auntie YoYo, Momma and Daddy hung the pictures you painted in my room!” he exclaimed, “They are super pretty!” 

“Well, thank you,” she kissed him on the cheek, “Why don’t you show them to me?” James eagerly nodded and lead Elena out to his bed room.

“Come on,” Daniel offered while gesturing toward the living room, “The rest of the team should be here in a few hours.”

An hour or so later, the whole team had arrived. All of the adults were in the living room talking and catching up, while Alya, Oliver (the youngest and only FitzSimmons boy), and James played in the dining room. 

Daisy bounced Faith in her lap and made a few funny faces at her. Jemma leaned over and tickled Faith’s tummy. “YoYo, they’re perfect,” Jemma complimented the twins to YoYo. 

“Thank you! I made them myself,” she joked with a wink in Mack’s direction. 

“All yourself, huh?” Mack questioned with a flirtatiously raised eyebrow. 

Elena continued looking at her son, “I might have had a little help.” 

“So, you guys ever going to do it again?” Jemma asked Mack and Elena. 

“Oh, God no!” Elena answered before Mack could even say anything, “Or at least not for a very, very long time. What about you and Fitz? Do you have plans for a third?”

Both girls could tell that Jemma was suppressing a smile when she shrugged before she turned to ask Daisy the question that she had been dreading all night. “What about you and Sousa?” 

“Momma!” James interrupted, thankfully before Daisy had to answer. 

“Yes, sweet boy?” Daisy responded when James ran up to her.

“Can I open my presents now, Momma?” he begged.

“Of course you can!” 

“Yay!” he chanted.

After twenty quick minutes, James had ripped the paper of of four colorful packages. He was now the proud owner of some new snazzy (Daniel’s words) tennis shoes from the Mackenzies, a large stuffed elephant from May, and a ‘beginner’s science’ kit from the FitzSimmons’. But perhaps his favorite thing that he has ever owned was given to him by Coulson. It was a scale model of Lola (“It doesn’t fly, I thought that would be safer,” Coulson had whispered to Daisy and Daniel).

James pretended to fly it around the room to say thank you to everyone as his father had instructed him to do. “Thank you, Grandpa!” he said jumping into Coulson’s lap. 

“You’re welcome, buddy!” Coulson replied very pleased with himself. 

Daisy watched the scene in front of her from behind the bar in the kitchen. “Few more minutes then dinner is ready,” Daniel said from behind her.

“Mhm,” she hummed still looking at her son and ‘father’. 

“You ok?” 

Daisy turned to him with a big grin, “I’m amazing.”

He put an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Me too. Coulson did really good.” 

“Yeah, he did. I don’t know how we are going to top that.”

“Eh, we’ll think of something,” Daniel assured.

The whole team sat around the table and listened intently at Oliver tell them about his first time on a Quinjet. The story of course had James begging to go on one. 

“Yeah, it’s good we made it over here when we did cause soon Jemma won’t be able to fly,” Fitz began when there was a lull in the conversation. Everyone turned their attention to them, “Ya know, with her being pregnant and all.” 

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Elena broke the silence, “Really?” 

Jemma put a hand on her stomach, pushing her loose blouse down revealing the slightest of baby bumps. “Yep, baby number three is on their way!” 

The whole table erupted into a tizzy of happiness and congratulations. James tugged on his mother’s sleeve when she took her seat again after hugging Fitz and Jemma. “What?” he asked simply. 

Daisy brushed a few unruly curls out of his face. Now that the excitement cooled down, sadness settled in her heart. She took a breath in before answering his question, “Auntie Jemma and Uncle Fitz are going to have another baby! You’re going to have another little cousin!” She answered softly. All of the attention in the room went to James, waiting for his reaction. “Are you excited?” 

He gave a big nod, “Uh-huh!” He got up from his seat and squeezed in between Fitz and Jemma, they both put a kiss on either one of his cheeks. 

Daniel looked over at Daisy and he could see the disappointment in her smile. There were somethings only Daniel could see in her and the mix of emotions she was feeling right now was a perfect example of that. He could see the pain that Jemma didn’t notice, Mack was blind to, and that even was invisible to Coulson. 

He put his hand on her knee under the table and gave her a comforting squeeze. Her hand immediately flew to his and intertwined their fingers. She gripped his hand to keep her emotions at bay before he ran his thumb over her knuckles and she let go. 

Thirty minutes passed, and dinner had been finished. Everyone sat in front of their dirty dishes almost silently. Daisy got up from her chair and dusted off her thighs. “I’m stuffed, I’m gonna go get out of these jeans,” she singsonged. The jeans were actually quite comfortable she was just looking for an opportunity to be alone for a moment.

May stood up as while, “Your house is freezing, Dais. Do you have a sweater I could borrow?” 

“Yeah, I have something you can wear,” she gestured for May to follow her upstairs to her bed room. She did want to be alone but she wasn’t completely apposed to May’s company. 

Once she heard her bedroom door close, she felt the dam break inside of her. A few tears slipped out of her eyes so she kept her back to May as she dug through her drawers for a sweater. “Daisy, are you ok?” 

She turned around and didn’t even try to hide the tears on her face. May brought her into a hug and Daisy let out a shuttering breath. “What’s wrong?” May rubbed circles on her back. 

“I’m sorry. It’s nothing,” she whimpered, “I’m fine.” She tried to pull away from the hug but May squeezed her tighter.

May lead her to sit on the side of her bed. Daisy tried to compose herself but she failed. “Tell me what’s the matter, Daisy.” 

She took a deep breath, “Daniel and I really want another baby and we have been trying for months and I’m still not pregnant.”

“Oh Daisy, sometimes those things take time,” she comforted.

“Not for us,” Daisy wiped some tears off of her cheeks, “I mean, I got pregnant with James without even trying. We were even trying not to.” She smiled and shook her head at the fond memory of James’s conception. “Maybe we should go back to that storage closet on the Zephyr,” she joked under her breath. 

May giggled, “Oh god.” The girls laughed together for a second. “Daisy, I’m sure that you guys will be pregnant soon enough,” she put a hand to Daisy’s cheeks and wiped another tear from her eye.

“Thanks, May. I love you,” she responded softly.

“I love you, too. Now get changed, people are going to start to worry about us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question: would you guys prefer if I posted chapters whenever I finished them or if I just posted chapters every Saturday? I don’t know how often I would post if I didn’t post every Saturday. I’m still kinda new to Ao3, and super new to multi chapter fics, so all the encouraging things and feedback in the comments are very helpful! Love youuu!


	3. Trying and fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Daniel continue to try for a second kid, leading to a small fight between the couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter three! I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

“Kora, wake up!” Daisy jostled her sister awake. Kora, Flint and James had fallen asleep while watching a movie after the rest of the team had left. 

Kora stirred awake and reached towards where her sleeping nephew had been. When her arms came up empty, she opened her eyes immediately. “Where’s James?” 

“I took him to bed. It’s almost midnight,” she answered.

Kora set up fully, “Where did you and Danny boy go? You disappeared in the middle of the movie.” She stretched and rubbed her eyes. 

“Is your dumbass really asking that question?” Daisy asked rhetorically, shoving her sister’s shoulder.

She smirked, “You went to get some!” Kora was clearly teasing. She knew that they were trying to have another baby, but she couldn’t help messing with her sister.

“Go to bed, Kora.” 

“What? What’s happening?” Flint snapped awake.

“You fell asleep during the movie,” Daisy answered. “It’s too late for you to drive home. You can stay here,” she tossed him a blanket as Kora got up and started going up to the bedroom they left reserved for her. “You can sleep out here or the guessed room is all yours.” Flint nodded and snuggled under the blanket.

“You’re such a mom!” Kora made fun of her as she started to walk upstairs.

“Hey, wait,” Daisy called, “if James is up before eight, can you get up with him?” 

“Yeah,” Kora answered, “Have fun!” 

“Goodnight, Kora.”

“Night, sis.”

Daisy turned to say goodnight to Flint but he was already out like a light. She texted Mack that he was staying at her house. When she got a thumbs up in response, she walked back into her bedroom and dropped back in bed next to her husband. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” She asked. Daniel was sitting in bed with a packet of papers in his hands.

“Budget stuff,” he answered without looking up. 

“So, boring stuff?” she snickered. Ever since they were assigned to be the heads of the space division of shield, they decided to take on very different responsibilities. Daisy was in charge of training new recruits and putting teams together. While Daniel kept up with more administrative duties, like budgets and reports. The best part of their job was that they always planned missions together.

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “boring stuff. I’m almost done.” He started to draw mindless patterns on her hip bone.

She settled further into his side. “Take your time.” 

She closed her eyes and started to doze off until Daniel asked her something, “How pregnant were you when we got married?” 

“Umm, two months. Around ten weeks, why?” She answered with her eyes still closed. The pregnancy came after the engagement. Very elaborate wedding plans were made but pretty well abandoned when they found out about James. They settled for a smaller wedding with their Shield family and the crew on Z3. The day was still perfect.

“I was just thinking about when you were pregnant today,” he uttered as he put the file down on the nightstand. “I remember you being pretty miserable, are you sure you want to do it again?” He chuckled. 

“Yep!” Daisy assured. “I can’t believe our baby is going to be five in two weeks,” she gushed after a moment of musing. 

“I know,” he agreed wholeheartedly, “It seems like it was just weeks ago that he was born and we held him for the first time. But it also some how feels like it has been a whole life time.” 

She nodded, “Soon enough he’s going to be bringing a prom date home and graduating high school and moving away to college.” 

“I think we still have time before he does all of that.” 

“Not enough,” she simply said before getting under the covers and promptly falling asleep. 

Three weeks after the dinner party, James’s birthday had passed. Daisy and Daniel decided to get him models of the Zephyr and two Quinjets to hang from his ceiling. Yoyo did them the favor of painting a galaxy themed mural on his bedroom walls. Kora got him a jar of rocks from a planet three solar systems away, which he loved very much. 

His parents were still going hard on the baby journey. Daisy walked out of the bathroom with the white plastic stick in her hands and a timer on her phone. She thrusted the stick into Daniel’s hand, who sat patiently waiting on their bed. 

Daisy paced in front of him, “It’s negative. I know it is.”

“We don’t know yet, Dais,” he assured. 

She shook her head at his further optimism before the timer went off. They made eye contact. “Look at it,” she commanded. 

Daniel turned it over in his hand and frowned. He hit the test against his palm a few times. “You were right. Negative.” 

“Ugh,” she ripped it out of his hand and stomped into the bathroom, “I knew it!” 

Negative test after negative test didn’t stop them from trying. Daisy tended to be a little more creative and insatiable they her husband.

“Daisy,” Daniel scolded from his desk chair. Daisy had walked into his office on her lunch break and plopped down onto his desk. After a moment of talking, she suggested that they try in the office. “We are not having sex in my office.”

“Why not?” She ran her foot up and down his shin. “You got me pregnant in a storage closet last time, maybe unusual spots are lucky for us,” she smirked.

“Ya know what I’m going to do? I’m going to request that we go home early today, before we have to pick up James,” he stood up and got inches away from her face. His voice was low an husky. “And I’m going to take you home and enjoy you,” he moved to kiss her but spoke again when their lips were almost touching, “Because sex in my office is just too weird for me.” 

Daisy smiled and pecked him on the lips. She hopped off his desk. “Fine. I’ll be in the training room. Come get me later,” she said as she walk towards the door. 

“Yes ma’am,” he smirked. 

Daniel’s plan was executed to perfection. 

The fun quickly wore off. They were tired. They were annoyed. They were losing hope. 

Daniel looked at the test Daisy had handed him a minute ago. His heart sank when he realized that he would have to announce to his wife that they got another negative test back. He hit the plastic against his hand and the words would not come out. His frown grew and tears welled up in Daisy’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Daisy,” he said with full sincerity. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” she muttered and a barely audible level.

Daniel wasn’t sure that he heard her right. Was this the first time in seven years of being together, five years of marriage, and five years of motherhood that Daisy Johnson-Sousa was giving up? He blinked a few times, “What?”

“I can’t keep doing this!” She immediately started yelling, “Stop acting like you aren’t disappointed!” 

“What?” He asked curtly. 

“I know that you are! You’re tired of this!”

“Of course, I am!” He raised his voice too, knowing that he shouldn’t have, “Daisy, I want this! I want another kid with you! So,of course, I’m tired of trying!” 

“Then let’s stop,” she got quieter. 

“No! I don’t want to stop!” He huffed, “And Daisy, I know you don’t want to, but maybe of you talked to Simmons-“ 

“Please don’t start!” she snapped, “I’m not going to Simmons! She would just feel bad for us!” 

“I don’t think that’s true!” Daniel barked out. 

“Really?! I know Jemma better than almost anyone! She would just pity us!” 

“And I know you better than anyone! And I know that you don’t want to stop trying!” He reasoned. 

“Daniel, I can’t keep disappointing you!” tears welled up in her eyes again. 

Before Daniel got a chance to tell her how ridiculous that was, they heard James call for his father. Wordlessly, still with an angry expression, he went to get him for breakfast. Thankfully, James’s bedroom was downstairs so he didn’t hear the shouting. 

When the bed room door slammed closed, Daisy let out a shuddering breath and let some of her tears fall from her eyes. She quickly pulled her self together and decided it would be best if she had some time alone. She got dressed for a ran and went downstairs. 

She walked into the kitchen and saw James eating some fruit out of a bowl n front of him. “Morning, Momma,” he turned to her. 

“Morning, sweet boy,” she leaned down and kissed his cheek. She looked up at Daniel, expecting him to be looking at they, but he was facing away. She gave a little sigh and bent down to put her running shoes on. 

James tilted his head at her. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to go on a run, baby.” 

“Can I come too?” He asked.

“No, you have to get ready for school, but I will be back before you leave. Me and Daddy are going to take you today,” she answered. Sometimes Coulson happily drove James to kindergarten, but this week he was helping May at the Academy. 

Daisy looked up and Daniel again. This time he offered a small, yet comforting, smiled and a small nod. 

She jogged around the neighborhood a few times, thinking of the fight she had just had. “God, he’s right,” she thought. He was. He was right about everything. 

When she made a complete circle, she didn’t hesitate to enter her house. She walked back into the kitchen to see Daniel washing dishes from breakfast, James was probably in his room getting dressed.

Daisy surged forward and wrapped her arms around her stunned husband. He returned the hug, holding onto her as tightly as she could. “I’m sorry, you’re right,” she admitted. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have shouted.” 

“I want to keep trying. I want to talk to Simmons. I want to have another baby,” she looked up into his eyes. 

He kissed her lovingly, “Me too.” 

They kissed again until Daisy felt James hugging her leg. She broke the kiss and started laughing. They pulled apart and Daniel lifted his son into his arms. Daisy and Daniel kissed either one of his cheeks. “Are you ready for school, bud?” Daniel asked. 

“Yep!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry I’m not going to drag it out much longer ;).


	4. Lunch with May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May discovers that Daisy is feeling ‘off’ when they go out for lunch.

“Are you ok?” May looked over her menu at Daisy. She had invited Daisy out to lunch. She thought it would be good for her to get out of HQ. 

Daisy’s glanced up at May. She squinted, “Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” 

“You just feel off,” May shrugged. It had been two weeks since Daniel and Daisy had fought but inevitably decided to keep trying. May didn’t know that they had fought but when she was visiting headquarters she sensed that something had shifted between the couple. Daisy suspected that that was the reason May invited her out. “I was just checking.” 

“I’m good I felt a little woozy this morning but I think it was nothing,” Daisy said not looking up from her menu.

An idea popped in May’s head. “Daisy, are you pregnant?” 

Daisy’s head shot up. She blinked a few times in surprise. “Um, I don’t know.”

“Is it a possibility?”

Daisy nodded, “Yeah, it is.” 

May leaned forward, looking into Daisy’s eyes. She seem to be caught in a trance. “Would you like to go get a test?” 

Daisy barely nodded again, “Um, yeah. I would. Right now.” She got up,grabbed the bag that was hanging on the back of the chair, and started out the cafe. She took a few steps before she realized that May wasn’t following her. Her head whipped around, “Aren’t you coming with me?!” 

May smiled fondly and got up to follow her ‘daughter’ out of the restaurant. Almost silently, they walked to the pharmacy down the street. 

“Do you want to call Daniel?” May asked when Daisy walked out of the bathroom attached to May’s office. 

“No,” she shook her head, “I’ll just tell him later.” 

“Do you think it’s positive?” 

“I don’t know. I mean, I have not been nauseous since I was pregnant with James. I just didn’t connect the dots until you said something, but I think I’m a little late.” She exhaled, “it’s probably nothing.” 

She repeated that a few times. It’s probably nothing. May could tell that she didn’t even believe the words that were coming out of her own mouth. Daisy’s timer went off. She closed her eyes and held the test up to her face. She counted to three in her head but was unable to open her eyes, instead she squeezed them tighter. 

“I can’t look,” she thrust the stick in front of May’s face, “you do it.” 

May grabbed Daisy’s shaking wrist to steady it, reading the results. Her smile grew and her heart jumped up and down. “Daisy, open your eyes.” 

Daisy slowly opened her eyes one at a time, as if she was looking at something scary. But she was not met with scary. She was met with the only thing she has wanted to see for the past eight months. 

Pregnant.

“Oh God,” she shuddered, bringing the plastic stick closer to her face. “May! Oh my God!” 

May pulled Daisy into a hug, holding on as tight as she could. “I’m so happy for you!” 

Daisy nodded, whipping one of the tears of joy from her cheek. “Thank you!” She gasped, “Oh! I need to tell Danny!” 

“I can step out so you can call him,” May offered. 

“No, I want to tell him in person,” she got up to head out of the room. “Thank you so much, May,” she turned back with a smile. 

“Of course.” 

Daniel’s phone rang causing is attention to shift from the file he was reading to the picture of his wife flashing on the screen. “Hey Dais,” he greeted. 

“Hey, are you in your office?” 

“Yes. Why do you ask?” Before Daisy even answered, his office door opened and she emerged from the doorway. Closing the door with her back, she exhaled deeply. “Hi?” Daniel offered confused. 

“I have a surprise for you.” She fiddled with the positive test behind her back. 

“Ok?” he said getting up from his desk and walking towards her. 

Without anymore preamble, she showed him the test with a pure smile. His jaw dropped, his eyes became glassy, and he stared at her. “Daisy,” he finally spoke, “You’re pregnant!” 

“Daniel, I’m pregnant,” she confirmed. He surged forward and wrapped his arms around her. Tears of joy came from both of their eyes.

He pulled away and looked at the test in her hands. He smiled, “when did you take this?” 

“May said that I was feeling ‘off’ and she took me to go get a test. I took it in her bathroom at the academy,” they both laughed for a second. 

He finished laughing. “So, May already knows?” he asked lightly.

Her face fell immediately, “oh god! Are you mad?”

“What?” He asked still with a big smile, “Of course I’m not mad! Daisy, I’m so happy!” 

They hugged again. “Me too!” Daisy gushed. Daniel leaned in and kissed her sweetly. 

“How are you feeling? Any symptoms yet?” He rested his hands on her sides. 

“I was a little woozy this morning and after thought about it, I realized that I haven’t felt like that since I was pregnant last time.” She paused remembering her first pregnancy, “God, you remember how bad that got last time?” 

He nodded, “I do. I remember it not fondly at all.” He moved forward resting a hand on her stomach, where he knew a tiny fetus was tucked away safely. Daisy moved her hand over his, exhaling contently. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” They stood like that for a few peaceful moments before she broke the silence, “Ok, I’m going to call my OB and set up an appointment. I’ll text you.” They kissed once more before Daisy left his office. 

Daniel stood in the middle of his empty office smiling like a dope.


	5. The First Trimester

“Daniellllll!” Daisy called from the bathroom floor. She had woken up when a wave of nausea hit her. “Daniel!” she called again.

Pregnant, Daisy was needy, and she hated it. She always wanted Daniel with her, even when she was sitting on the bathroom floor at five a.m. She was about to call for him a third time, until she heard him shuffling into the room. 

“Hey,” he said softly with a sleepy smile. 

“I’m sorr-“ she started before she turned her head back into the toilet and threw up again. 

He immediately went down to her side and held her hair out of her face. “It’s ok,” he soothed with a hand on her back, “I’ve got you.” 

“I didn’t think it would come on this quickly,” she whined. She had spent the first several weeks of her pregnancy with James in a constant state of nausea. She was consistently sick for the first three months before it eventually subsided. They had just found out that they where pregnant two days ago, she wasn’t expecting the sickness this early. 

Daniel stood up and wet a wash cloth that he draped over the back of her neck. “I know. Me neither.” 

Daisy dry heaved one last time before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “I think I’m ok now,” she said with a shaking voice. 

“You sure?” 

She nodded and reached for Daniel to pull her to her feet. Going to the sink, she splash some water in her face and swished some in her mouth. “I’m good now,” she assured. He nodded. 

They got back in bed and Daisy slept until the sun came up causing light to stream in through a crack in the blinds. Stretching, she sat up against the headboard and rested a hand on her stomach. There was no visible sign that she was pregnant (aside from the puking maybe), but she knew that their baby was protected, tucked away in her womb. 

Daniel barely stirred awake. Sleepily, he sat up beside her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He pulled her closer so that he could hook his chin on her shoulder. She hummed when she felt his warmth encompass her. 

“I think we should tell Kora,” she said, deep in thought, “So she can take over training the noobies before she goes back out on Z3.”

“Ok, we can do that,” he responded, “I assume you want to wait until twelve weeks to tell everyone else?” 

“Yeah, I think that would be best,” she exhaled, “Just to make sure we are out of the woods. What about James?” 

“I don’t think we should tell him before we tell the rest of the team,” he offered, “I don’t think he could keep the secret.” They both chuckled at the thought of James trying to keep something from everyone. “He’d probably tell Coulson the second he could.” 

Daisy finished laughing, “Ok, so we’ll tell Kora today and the rest of the team and James after twelve weeks.” 

“Sounds good.”

Later at H.Q., Daisy was walking back to her office from her third trip to the bathroom and to visit Daniel. When she walked back, she saw Kora leaning up against the wall outside of her office. “Kora? What are you doing here?” 

“Sousa said you wanted to talk to me,” she said as she took a bite of the apple she was holding. 

“Oh yeah, come in,” Daisy led her sister into her office. “So, I have something to tell you,” she tried to hide her excitement as she spoke. 

“Ok, go for it,” Kora prompted as she got herself comfortable on the chair in front of Daisy’s desk. 

“Well,” she started, having no idea why she was nervous, “I’m pregnant.” 

Kora’s eyes got wide and a smile bloomed on her face, “Really?!”

“Yes!” Daisy assured, tearing up. “God, I’m such a weepy mess,” she chuckled. 

Kora surged forward and hugged her sister, ditching the apple on her desk. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you guys!” 

“Thank you,” she said, enjoying the moment they were sharing, “You can’t tell anyone, though. We just found out two days ago. You, me, May, and Danny are the only ones that know, and we want to keep it that way until twelve weeks.” 

“Yeah, of course I won’t say anything.” She giggled, “I’m so excited for you!” 

“Thank you, but I have to ask a favor of you.” 

“Yeah,” her eyebrows knitted together, “Whatever you need.” 

“Do you think you can help me with training? Just until you go back out on Z3,” she asked. 

“Of course, but Daisy,” Kora started, “I’m not going back out.” 

“What?! Yes you are!” Daisy demanded. 

“No, what if you guys need me here?” 

“Kora, that’s crazy,” she rubbed her sister’s shoulder, “We will have plenty of help here, I promise.”

“I don’t want to miss anything,” Kora said, placing a loving hand on her stomach. 

“You won’t. I’ll probably be around twelve weeks along when you leave and,” she did some quick math in her head, “twenty-four weeks along when you come back. And we can video call all the time. I promise you won’t miss anything.” 

“Ok,” Kora nodded, “What are you going to do after I leave?” 

“Eh, don’t worry about it. I’ll train Piper to take over.” 

“Are you sure?” Kora asked again.

“Absolutely. We will be fine. Go explore the galaxy!” she punctuated her sentence with a wink.

“Alright,” she moved her other hand to her sister’s tummy, “Keep me updated on my little niece, ok?” 

“Niece?” Daisy cocked her eyebrow. 

“Just a hunch,” Kora said with a wink before leaving the room. 

Daisy walked into Daniel’s office for the fifth time that day. She didn’t even knock this time. He exhaled with a smile before looking up at her. “Hi.” 

“Hey, I made an appointment with my OB for after work,” she informed him. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, “I already asked May if she would watch James.” 

“Like you read my mind,” he beamed. 

“I did.” She crossed the room and sat down in his lap, making them comfortable in his desk chair. “I talked to Kora,” she said into the crook of his neck. 

He chuckled, “I know. She came to congratulate me just a little bit ago.” 

“She said she would cover for me, I’ll train Piper to take over after she leaves.”

He hummed, “how are you feeling?” 

“Sick.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok,” she lifted her head up to look at him, “it means there’s a baby in there.” 

He smiled at her, “I love you,” before leaning in to kiss her. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“Momma and Daddy are home!” James pointed out the window at his parents’ car pulling into the driveway. May nodded at him with a smile. 

The couple walked through the front door, and Daniel leaned forward to catch James almost out of midair. “Hey, kiddo,” he greeted his son, “Did you have fun with Grandma?” 

James babbled an answer to his father. Daisy pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before being pulled aside by May. “How was your appointment?” she asked.

“It was good,” Daisy answered surely, “Baby looks good. I’m seven weeks along. Got to hear the heartbeat!” 

“Good,” May nodded, “When are you telling the rest of the team?”

“At twelve weeks. Well we told Kora today, but everyone else at twelve weeks.” 

“I’ll keep quiet then.” The girls chuckled together before James ran into the room and darted in between them. 

Daisy scooped her son up, which she enjoyed while she still could. “Hey, sweet boy, were you good for Grandma?” May’s face still lit up every time she heard someone use that title for her. 

“He was very good,” May answered for him with a smile.

“Can Grandma stay for dinner?” James begged.

“Of course, if she would like to.”

“That sounds lovely.” May took James into her arms and spun him around.

The morning that they had planned announcing the pregnancy, they laid in bed with both of their hands resting on Daisy’s belly. Since she had fully regained her figure after having James, her stomach was back to being relatively flat. So, her baby bump showed faster than most other women. 

She loved having a bump. Jemma and Elena had complained about feeling fat or huge, but Daisy loved the visible signs that her baby was there. She loved it almost as much as she loved feeling kicks. Yet another thing her friends found as a bother that she found exhilarating. Growing a human made her feel more empowered than being able to break apart continents. 

The mussing of the couple was interrupted by Daisy’s phone ringing on the nightstand. She reached for it and saw that it was video call from Simmons. They sat up against the headboard and accepted the call. “Hey, Simmons!” 

“Hello!” Jemma singsonged, “Lord, are you guys still in bed? What time is it there?” 

Daniel glanced over at the analog alarm clock on his nightstand. “9:00am,” he answered. 

“Oh gosh,” Jemma gasped, “I thought it was closer to noon. I figured everyone would be at your place for Kora’s going away party.” 

“Nope,” Daisy explained, “Still got a few hours and James actually slept in for once.” 

“Mmm,” Jemma hummed, “God, I have such bad pregnancy brain.” Jemma was now seven months pregnant, keeping Daisy updated every week. 

“How are you doing?” Daisy gushed. 

“We’re doing fine today.” She moved her phone so that her large bump was visible. 

“Good,” Daisy said. She and Daniel made eye contact, silently deciding that now was the time to tell the FitzSimmons’. “Hey, uh, Jemma, where’s Fitz?” 

“He’s downstairs, in the lab, why?” 

“Do you think you could go get him? The kids, too?” Daisy asked, “We have something you guys need to know.” 

“Are you talking to Auntie Daisy?” they heard an excited Alya from off screen. 

“I am, sweetie. Do you think you could go get your brother and father, so that they can come say hi?” Jemma requested. They didn’t hear a response, only the sound of little foot steps running away and then the sound of more foot steps coming into Jemma’s room. 

Once the whole family was on Daisy’s phone screen, she took a deep breath. “Ok, we wanted to tell you this in person, but seeing as you won’t be able to make it over here for a while, I suppose this will do.” She looked into Daniel’s eyes before simply saying, “We’re pregnant!” 

“You’re having another baby?!” Alya asked.

“Yes, we are,” Daniel answered. 

“Really?!” Simmons blurted out. 

“Yes! Really!” Daisy handed her phone to Daniel and scrambled to her knees on the bed. “Look!” she commanded as she flipped the camera so that they could see her. She pushed the fabric of her shirt up to reveal her tiny bump. 

“Oh! Look at that!” Jemma marveled. “Twelve weeks along, are you?” she guessed. 

“Yes.” Daisy sat back down and flipped the camera so they could see their faces again. “We are telling the rest of the team and James today.”

“Oh, he’s going to be so excited,” Fitz added.

“We are hoping so,” Daniel chuckled. 

They wished their congratulations to the couple before saying goodbye. 

“That went well,” Daisy exhaled. Before they got a chance to talk anymore, their bedroom door cracked open and James’s head poked in. “Good morning, baby.” 

“Morning,” James said as he crawled his way onto his parent’s bed. 

Daisy pulled him into her arms and planted some kisses on his face. Daniel joined in, kissing his son’s forehead. They got James settled comfortably in between them. “James, we want to talk to you about something,” Daniel prompted. 

James looked intently between his mom and dad. “What would you think if me and Daddy said that you were going to have a little brother or sister?” Daisy asked, “Do you think that would be fun?”

“Like Alya and Oli?” he asked. 

“Yeah, just like them,” Daniel clarified, “Would you like that?” 

“Yeah!” 

Both of his parents let out a breath of relief at his enthusiastic answer. “Well, James,” Daniel started, “there’s a baby in Momma’s tummy. So, you’re going to have a sibling.” 

“In her tummy?” he looked up confused. 

“Yep!” Daisy said, pushing her shirt up again so that he could see her bump, “There’s a little baby in there.” 

James gently ran his hand over his mom’s tummy, “How small is it?” 

“About the size of a lemon,” Daisy answered. She remembered smiling at the app she had this morning when it said at twelve weeks, her baby was the size of a lemon. 

“When will it come out of your tummy?” he asked. Daniel and Daisy exchanged worried glances, not expecting to give a whole birds and bees talk this morning. 

“In six more months. It will grow inside of Momma and when it gets big enough, they will come out,” Daniel tried his best to explain without being too graphic. “We are telling Aunt YoYo, Uncle Mack, and Grandpa today so you can’t say anything to them, ok James?” 

He nodded surely. “Is it a sister or brother?” he inquired.

“Well, we don’t know yet,” Daisy answered, “we won’t find out for about two more months. But Auntie Kora seems to think it’s a girl.” 

James’s face fell at the mention of Kora. Since Kora lived them half the time, the Aunt-nephew duo had grown very close, and this was the first time that Kora was going out to space when James was old enough to realize she will be gone. James was under a year old when she commanded her last Z3 mission.

“You’re going to miss Auntie Kora, aren’t you?” Daisy asked with a comforting hand on his belly. He nodded. “It’s ok, sweet boy,” she leaned over and kissed his cheek, “You guys are going to have so much fun today and you will video call twice a week and she will be back before you know it, ok?” 

“Uh-huh,” he said sadly. Daisy and Daniel’s hearts broke for their little boy, but they were focused on keeping today for happy news only. 

“Speaking of Auntie Kora,” Daniel Started , “Why don’t you go make sure she’s awake cause everyone is going to be here soon?” 

James wildly wiggled out of their bed and ran towards Kora’s room. when Daniel turned back to his wife, their were tears in her eyes. “Daisy, what’s wrong?” he asked alarmed. 

“I’m fine, I promise, they’re happy tears,” she calmed him, “James just seems excited.” 

“Yeah, he does,” he agreed, “I love you.” 

She leaned over and kissed him passionately. “I love you,” she giggled as she pulled away. 

“Ok,” Daisy announced to a room full of her family after they had finished their lunch. “We have something to tell some of you,” she gave a pointed look at James sitting in Kora’s lap, “some of you already know.” 

She reached for Daniel’s hand squeezing it for comfort before they exclaimed at the same time, “We’re pregnant!” 

Elena jumped up from her spot on the couch with a eight-month old Faith on her hip. She hugged the couple, “Felicidades you two!” 

“Thank you, YoYo,” Daisy replied sincerely. 

Elena put a gentle hand on Daisy’s stomach, flattening her loose shirt to reveal her small bump. “Oh! Look!” she gushed, “So exciting!” Mack got up and waited patiently to wish his congratulations, also with a baby in his arms. 

“Good jobs, Tremors,” he chuckled.

Both Daisy and Daniel laughed, “Thank you.” 

Coulson and May stood of in the corner, watching the scene. “I assume you knew?” Coulson raised an eyebrow at her. 

She softly nodded, “I was there when she fond out.” 

“We did good with her,” Coulson commented. 

“We aren’t her parents, Phil.” 

“Oh, come on,” he challenged with a wink as he went to embrace his ‘daughter’. 

“So happy for you guys,” he said, seeing Daisy already get weepy. He put a carful hand on her bump, “Can’t believe James is going to have a little brother.”

Daisy furrowed her brows with a smile when Kora piped up, “Nope! It’s a girl!” 

“Seems like we have teams forming,” Daniel murmured in her ear causing his wife to giggle. 

The next day, they stood out side of H.Q., seeing Kora off. She was tightly hugging her nephew. She felt him cry a little bit into her shoulder. She pulled back and wipped his tears. “Don’t cry, sunspot, I will call you every other day, ok?” He nodded with tears in his eyes, “You gonna take care of Momma and baby sister for me?” 

“Yeah,” he giggled. 

Kora pulled him back into her arms, “I love you, sunspot.” 

“I love you, too, Auntie Kora.” They broke apart and James trotted off to cling to Coulson’s leg. 

Kora stood up and hugged Daniel. She whispered to tell her if anything was wrong. Daniel agreed with a smile and let her go to his wife that was barely holding it together. 

Daisy immediately wrapped her arms around her sister. “Please be careful.” 

“I will.” 

“Call anytime.

“I will. And ,hey, I’m the captain,” she informed, “I can turn that bird around and come home at anytime.” 

Daisy smiled, causing a few tears to fall from her eyes, “I know. Ok, we are going to make you late. Go on,” she commanded, “Be a better captain than me.” 

“I’ll do my best,” she laughed. “Love you guys,” she called to everyone as she turned towards the door of the launch sight. 

“Auntie Kora, wait!” James called running towards her. 

She knelt down again, hugging him as tightly as possible. “I love you,” she kissed his cheek. 

“Have fun in space, Auntie Kora.” 

“Of course, sunspot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know that was kinda long, but I really like long fics (that might just be me though). Again, I would really love your feed back, or thoughts, or anything you have to say about this. I also just want to say that if you do like shorter fics, I’m currently working my way through 20 Dousy prompts so you should go check those out. Thank you for reading. Love ya.


End file.
